Te pareces mucho a ella
by Dahmy
Summary: Rosas rojas, rosas amarillas, rosas blancas. El presente cambia, el futuro cambia... el pasado, no. ¿Y qué hacer si los tres se confunden? ¿Si se confunden las historias? ¿Y si se confunde el mismo amor?
1. Prólogo

_Te pareces mucho a ella_

KeyArena_Iker, Abecedye & Dahmyeal

Parte I: Rosas rojas (o _Recordar el pasado cambia el presente..._)

Parte II: Rosas amarillas (o _...cambiar el futuro no cambia el pasado..._)

Parte II: Rosas blancas (o ..._y cambiar el presente decide el futuro_)

PARTE IROSAS ROJAS

o

_(RECORDAR EL PASADO CAMBIA EL PRESENTE)_

PRÓLOGO

Mili suspiró, cerró los ojos y se los frotó, apoyando los codos en la vieja máquina de coser. Sentía la tela, fina y suave, de la mejor calidad, bajo la piel. Solo con rozarla habría sabido qué tipo de tela era. Aún con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño ligeramente y bajo una mano, rozando con los dedos la textura de los hilos hábilmente trenzados, tan finos que no se percibían, no se diferenciaban unos de otros. Aun así, ella los sentía, podía contarlos con las yemas de los dedos, a decenas, a cientos... veinte, cincuenta, ochenta y cuatro, ciento dos... En aquel momento, la voz de su hermana entrando en la tienda, acompañada de otra, alegre y femenina, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos color marrón gris, esbozando una sonrisa amable que iluminaba un rostro de expresión limpia y salpicado de pecas, por el que se cruzaban con cada movimiento varias de las púas castañas y veige oscuro de la puercoespina.

Su hermana, de púas azul marino y ojos oscuros, la saludó alegremente:

-¡Mili! ¡Buenas noches! Sigues trabajando, hermana. Deberías parar más a menudo. Te va a dar algo.

Lupe entró tras ella y silbó echando un vistazo al trabajo de Mili.

-Guau, amiga, trabajas en serio. Esos diseños, ¿son tuyos?

Mili asintió quedamente. Nunca hablaba mucho. En silencio, sonrió un poco. Entonces, Pili lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se lanzó hacia el cajón abierto de la máquina de coser. Mili se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Para cuando intentó detenerla, ella se había apropiado de una foto vieja, desgastada por el tiempo hasta el punto de estar algo cuarteada. La puercoespina azul la examinó con una ceja alzada y profirió un gañido desesperado.

-¡Que cosa más vieja! ¿Quiénes son, Mili? ¿Esa no eres tú? dijo señalando a una de las dos personas de la foto.

Su hermana mayor se dejó caer en la silla, rindiéndose, mientras Lupe las miraba curiosa e inquisitiva, dudando si preguntar.

-Somos Tom y yo, Pili respondió Mili, como si fuera obvio, volviendo al trabajo. Sin embargo, Pili abrió los ojos al máximo y ahogó un grito.

-¿¡EL TACAÑO DE NOOK?! Pero, ¿por qué te sacaste una foto con ese... esperpento?

Lupe rió, pero Mili respondió, molesta:

-No es un... esperpento, como tú lo llamas. Antes éramos muy amigos. Mejores amigos.

-Pues ahora os habéis distanciado... un poco, ¿no? Pili alzó la otra ceja.

Mili desvió la mirada hacia la foto y guardó silencio unos momentos, impasible.

-Sí.


	2. Capítulo I: Eh, Nook, ¿chaqueta nueva?

CAPÍTULO I

Eh, Nook, ¿chaqueta nueva?

La mañana amanecía fría y nublada en el pueblo. La primera escarcha del año cubría las ramas de los árboles y el suelo como un fino manto de cristal, helando las flores que seguían en pie a mediados de otoño. Las hojas de los pinos y de los cerezos estaban teñidas de los habituales colores rojizos y castaños de la temporada. Había aún bellotas al pie de los árboles, ocultas entre la hierba y las raíces. Los pocos vecinos que habían salido de sus casas a aquellas horas paseaban en silencio, con la bufanda al cuello, la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos en los bolsillos. Excepto uno.

Tom Nook salió de la tienda con un bostezo y sintió un escalofrío a la primera ráfaga de aire congelado. Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor y chistó con la lengua, mirando reprobatoriamente el suelo escarchado.

Nah, menos gente que sale de casa, menos clientes avanzó un paso y algo crujió bajo sus pies. Se echó atrás con una maldición, descubriendo que era tan solo una bellota... y con tan mala suerte que resbaló en la fina capa de hielo y estuvo a punto de caer, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared a toda prisa. Pronto, dos risas broncas rompieron el silencio de la mañana.

¡Eh, Nook! Los años no pasan en balde, ¿eh, viejo tacaño?

El mapache entornó los ojos al descubrir a César y Guiñón en la loma más cercana, red en mano y riendo divertidos. No tardó en responder con una sonrisilla taimada:

Podría decir lo mismo. No pretendo meterte prisa, pero los intereses de tu hipoteca suben y suben... oyó al gorila gruñir molesto y sonrió para sí. Me temo, mi querido amigo, que vas a volver otra vez a mi tienda por las mañanas a barrer, ¿sí? Nah, no te preocupes. Ópalo siempre dijo que el uniforme te quedaba muy bien...

Guiñón rió, y César soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

¡No cambiarás, viejo bribón! los dos amigos se alejaron entonces, charlando animadamente. Nook alzó las cejas y torció la boca al tiempo que ponía los brazos en la cintura despreocupadamente, un gesto que iba haciéndose cada vez más habitual en él. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la tienda cuando una voz conocida lo llamó desde su izquierda.

¡Tom!

Una sombra indefinida le cruzó el semblante cuando volvió el rostro hacia la puerta de sus vecinas. Mili acababa de salir por la puerta y le dirigía una mirada extraña.

Tom, te vas a helar.

Él alzó las cejas de nuevo, y musitó solamente:

¿Hm?

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza.

¿Has visto a Wanda? No ha pasado por aquí hoy...

Él rió secamente.

Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿sí? "¿En qué mundo vives?", quiso añadir, pero se mordió la lengua. Mili pareció sorprendida.

¿Tan temprano? No puede ser... frunció el ceño ante su mirada socarrona y avanzó hacia él, llevando una prenda en la mano Oye, Tom, mi hermana está enfadada contigo. Dice que no le perdonaste una simple baya cuando le faltaba dinero. Somos tus vecinas, Tom, yo...

Calló al ver la expresión del mapache. Su semblante se había endurecido volviéndose serio. Tragó saliva, incómoda.

¿Qué?

Nada. Tom. Me has llamado Tom. ¿No te parece que esas son muchas confianzas, vecina? Tampoco nos conocemos tanto.

Mili sintió como si le hubiesen volcado encima un jarro de agua fría.

¿Tanto? ¿Estás loco? ¡Somos ami...!

No somos amigos la cortó él, secamente, con dureza. Mili calló, dolida. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Y otra cosa: tu hermana es un cliente más. Una excepción invalida la regla, ¿recuerdas? No puedo fiarle bayas así como así.

La dejaste en ridículo delante de otros la voz de Mili era también fría ahora. Tienes razón, no nos conocemos tanto. Ya no.

Sobrevino un silencio prolongado y tenso, en el que cruzaron largas miradas, cargadas de un significado lúgubre. Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

Así que vuelves a pensar en el pasado. Cualquiera diría que eras capaz de olvidar.

Mili negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Nunca he dejado de pensar en el pasado. Pero no porque no pueda olvidarlo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener algún efecto sobre él porque titubeó, haciendo tambalearse su expresión pétrea. Entonces, ella bajó la cabeza y le tendió la prenda que llevaba entre las manos. Tom Nook la cogió extrañado, examinándola con cuidado. ¿Una chaqueta? ¿Pero qué...?

Adios, To... señor Nook.

Para cuando él alzó la mirada, ella ya había desaparecido en interior de su tienda. El mapache volvió a mirar la chaqueta y pasó la mano por la tela gruesa y parda. Un recuerdo lo asaltó al apreciar su estilo y color, y crispó los dedos involuntariamente. Se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en la tienda, cuando la voz de César volvió a llamarle la atención, esta vez de paso por un lateral de la tienda.

Eh, Nook, ¿chaqueta nueva?

El mapache arrugó la nariz y entró definitivamente en su tienda, olvidando lentamente la conversación que había tenido lugar.


End file.
